


Love's Lessons: Lee

by ClaudiaEdson



Series: Love's Lessons [2]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: Lee and Chip take a step forward in their relationship
Relationships: Lee Crane/Chip Morton
Series: Love's Lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593130





	Love's Lessons: Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in a print fanzine under a pseud

The mission was over. As usual, Chip and I were the last ones on board _Seaview_ , and had spent the last hour or so running down the mission, filling out reports, and generally unwinding after a demanding two weeks.

Now we were done. He sat in the chair next to my desk, obviously and totally relaxed. He'd removed his tie, and had unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, exposing the upper part of his well-muscled chest.

I, on the other hand, was far from relaxed. I kept remembering the hiking trip we'd taken just before this mission, how I'd finally let my desire for him surface. He, the instigator, had been in complete control then, had dominated and directed that weekend of incredible mind-blowing sex, but I fully intended to be the dominant one from now on.

And the sooner the better. I'd suppressed my lust for him during the mission, but now that it was over, I already had a huge hard-on, one that pushed at the zipper of my uniform. I could feel my cock straining towards him, begging for release. Begging to be thrust up his tight, hot ass, taking us both to oblivion.

And he, that devil, knew it. He turned to me with a lazy grin, and asked, "A penny for your thoughts, Lee?"

I stared at him silently for a moment, then asked, "What would you do if I ordered you to strip?"

His eyes held blue fire. "I'd lock the cabin door first."

"We're alone." We'd taken the leave reports from the rest of the crew — we were as alone as Adam and Eve in the Garden.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to chance that?"

No, I didn't. "Do it."

He rose and sauntered to the door. I watched his ass as he walked, feeling my cock throb. I resisted the urge to rub myself or unzip my pants. That would come in time — and so would we, over and over. The thought caused my cock to throb even more, and I squirmed in my seat.

He locked the cabin door and sauntered back to the desk, but didn't seat himself. Instead, he stood before me, and jutted his hips out slightly. It was evident that he had an erection, too — I could see the prominent ridge that ran diagonally upward along his hip. "What next?" he asked.

"Strip."

"You mean you want me naked?" He grinned lazily. "Okay."

I began salivating as he unbuttoned his shirt. He started slowly, first pulling the tails out of his pants, then unbuttoning the cuffs before moving on to the shirt itself. Once he had it completely unbuttoned, he shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor.

He wasn't wearing an undershirt. I tried to make myself relax as I let my eyes roam over his exposed chest. Smooth and hairless, it was well-defined, with broad pectoral muscles giving way to a tight, flat stomach. I remembered the feel of those muscles under my hands, the feel of his belly against my cock. I remembered the hardness of the nipples, now taut, under my thumbs.

My cock throbbed again, surging against my pants, and I swallowed hard. "What are you waiting for?" I grated out.

He grinned broadly and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers. "Letting you get a good look."

"Keep going," I ordered hoarsely. "Get naked."

His grin widened as his hands moved to the slide of his belt. He slowly unfastened it, never taking his eyes from mine. I squirmed in my chair under that hot blue gaze, wanting to run over and rip the pants from him then bury myself in his tight ass, but I held back. _Wait, wait_ , I told myself, but the anticipation was killing me.

He unhooked the waistband of his trousers, then slowly lowered the zipper. I licked suddenly-dry lips as he opened the pants, baring the white shorts beneath. The tip of his cock poked itself above the waistband, and he lightly circled the tips of two fingers on the head, then pulled the elastic down to free himself.

His cock — long, thick, the darkening head already glistening with the precome he'd spread over it — jutted proudly out from his body, reaching for me. He stroked it once, twice, clearly enjoying the feel of his own hand, then lowered the trousers even further. Somehow he divested himself of his shoes and socks, holding my gaze all the while, then kicked off the pants. He stood there, clad only in jockey shorts that covered nothing, his cock seeming to lengthen, thicken further as I watched.

My throat had suddenly become dry. "Don't stop there," I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

"You're the Captain," he said, and lowered the shorts, kicking them away to stand naked before me.

I didn't move — I couldn't. I just stared, taking in all of that hard body. He must have misinterpreted my silence, because the confidence in those eyes changed, became uncertain, vulnerable. What was he thinking? That I'd toy with him, humiliate him before sending him away?

I couldn't allow him to think that, so I forced myself to my feet and walked to him. I reached out, trailed a hand down his chest to his belly, toying with the fine line of hair that began there and arrowed down to his cock. Then I smiled.

walked around behind him, cupping my hands over his ass, parting the tight cheeks, stroking the soft skin of his cleft. He sighed and relaxed. I slowly worked my hands around his hips, dipping down to lightly stroke the front of his thighs before working my way up his groin to his belly. I purposely avoided touching his swollen cock, and I could feel his frustration build.

Circling my fingertips across his hard abdomen, I worked my way up his chest. I gently captured his nipples, feeling him groan and sag against me as I increased the pressure. He pushed his ass back against me, rubbing against my cock. The touch sent an electric shock through me and I gasped, then pushed back against him.

I worked my hands down his flanks, then back around between us. He straightened, giving me room to move. I slipped one hand between the cheeks of his ass and he obligingly took a sideways step, granting me access. I stroked the tight opening and he groaned, angling his hips back in invitation. I didn't slip a finger inside — not yet — but stroked the sensitive strip between his anus and balls. He groaned again and pushed back towards me, and I braced him with my left arm around his waist.

Then I cupped his balls. They were damp, and heavy, and the soft hair tickled my palm. He just sighed and spread his legs farther apart, rocking slightly. His movement made the sac rub against my hand, and he sighed.

"Nothing to say?" I whispered in his ear, flicking my tongue against the shell.

"Nothing I could say right now would make much sense."

I grinned. "And you'll make even less sense before we're through," I promised as I extended my fingers and stroked the base of his cock.

"Ah, Lee," he sighed. He rubbed his cheek against mine. "More."

"I'll give you more. As much as you want." I cupped his balls and squeezed once more.

"Why are you still dressed?" he asked, groping behind him for my belt.

I turned him around. "I'm waiting for you to undress me."

He growled and began unbuttoning my shirt, practically ripping the buttons off in his haste. He opened the shirt and fastened his mouth on my left nipple, teasing the other to instant hardness with a deft hand. I reached for his cock and circled the ball of my thumb around the opening, spreading the moisture around the tip.

He groaned against my chest and quickly opened my pants, pushing both underwear and trousers down at once. I kicked off my shoes and allowed him to pull the pants off, throwing them aside. He reached behind me, grabbing the cheeks of my ass, separating them, running his fingers up my cleft as he pulled me close to him. Our cocks rubbed against each other, sending electric shocks through us both. Then he knelt in front of me. He lapped my cock with his tongue, broad, long strokes, as if it were an ice cream cone. I thought I would scream with the pleasure.

Then he straightened and smiled, stroking my cock with one hand. "I want to be inside you."

I reached behind him, spreading his cheeks, pulling him close to me, rubbing my cock hard against his belly. "You're going to wait — I get to fuck you first, and fuck you good. Your ass is mine, Mr. Morton. For as long as I want it."

He raised an eyebrow, and his blue eyes shot fire. "Whatever you say, my captain." Then he turned and backed into me, rubbing his ass against my cock. "Now."

"Impatient," I whispered. "So impatient."

"So horny," he agreed. "Aren't you?"

"As a rock," I answered. "Can't you feel?"

"I want to feel you inside me," he urged.I rubbed the length of my cock between his cheeks, then pushed forward between his legs so the tip stroked his balls. He groaned, and pushed against me, taking my hand and guiding it to his own stiff cock. "Touch me," he ordered hoarsely. "Stroke me."

I was eager to oblige. This was so different from our first time. He'd wanted me to fuck him then, but he had always been in control throughout — the teacher to my student. Now I was the dominant player, and it would stay that way – until he decided to take control.

I pulled away and walked to the head. He looked at me with confused blue eyes, then grinned lazily when he saw the tube of K-Y in my hand.

"Good memory," he said. "I hope there's plenty."

"I have two more tubes."

"Good. We may just use it all." He held out his hand for the tube. "I get to put it on you."

My cock surged at the thought, and I wordlessly handed him the tube.

He uncapped the tube, squeezing out a quantity onto his palm and tossing the tube onto the bunk. Rubbing his hands together to warm the jelly, he reached for me, smoothing the lubricant onto my cock. I closed my eyes and sighed as he made sure my entire length was coated.

"Feels good, huh?" he asked, stroking me.

"What comes next will feel better," I said, and turned him around, pushing him toward the bunk. He went eagerly.

He lay on his stomach, my spare pillow under his hips, elevating his ass invitingly into the air. I couldn't wait to thrust my aching cock deep inside him, but I forced myself to be patient. Facing rearward, I sat alongside his knees and reached out, caressing him. He spread his legs to give me easy access, and I reached for his balls, cupping and squeezing them, stretching my fingers to rub the base of his cock.

"Mmmm, good," he said, drawing out the last into a sigh. "More."

I smiled at that. "Greedy," I scolded.

"You bet. More."

"How about this instead?" I squeezed out a bit of K-Y onto the tips of my fingers, warming it. Then I spread the cheeks of his ass and stroked the jelly on, spreading it at the tight opening..

"Ahhhh...." he breathed, arching back towards my hand. "Oh, Lee, good...so good...."

"I thought you'd like that." I grinned. His face was turned toward me and the pleasure was plain to see.

He pushed his hips back towards me. "Lee, come on."

"Don't you mean come in?"

"That too. Now!" he growled. "Fuck me."

"Shhh," I said. "Slow. Let's make it last." I slid one finger inside as he'd taught me, to ready him. I slid it in and out, and I could feel the muscles loosening, relaxing. Then I inserted a second finger.

"Ah, yeah, ahhhhh." He lay there moaning in pleasure, stroking his cock, pushing his ass back towards me, encouraging me with an aroused monologue. I kept finger-fucking him, readying him. "More, Lee, more. Harder, Lee, deeper. Give me your cock, Lee, put it in me. Fuck me...." 

He nearly came off the bunk when I found his prostate. "AaaaaaAHHHHHH! Christ! Do that again!" I grinned triumphantly and repeated the action. He swallowed a scream.

I reached between his legs to make sure he hadn't come yet. He was still hard, the head of his cock slick with precome. I spread it around until the head was covered with the juice. I started stroking him, matching the action of my hand to that of my thrusting fingers. He moaned, mumbling incoherently.

When I judged that he was ready, I spread a little more K-Y on his ass, and moved to kneel between his legs. "Ready?" I asked.

"God, yes — I've been ready for a week. Fuck me."

I grinned at the arousal and urgency in his voice, and pulled him back until he was in a semi-kneeling position, positioned the tip of my cock at his ass, and began pushing in.

"Oh, God," he groaned, and pushed back against me, engulfing me in his hot, tight channel. "Oh, Lee, ahhhh...yeah."

I reached forward to take his cock into my hand, but he stopped me. "No. I can wait — I want to wait. I get to fuck you next."

That sent a thrill through me. I remembered how it had felt to have his cock up my ass, the incredible sensation of him filling me, and I surged forward, my balls slapping against his.

He came up onto his hands and knees, rocking back as I moved forward. I grasped his hips and we soon established a rhythm. He was tighter, hotter than any woman I'd ever been inside, and though I tried to prolong the pleasure, I felt myself beginning to come. I increased the tempo, and he began squeezing around me, forcing me nearer the edge.

"Fuck me, Lee, fuck me. Hard, harder, come on, harder! Don't stop, don't stop. Come in me, Lee, come in me now," he encouraged in a hoarse voice.

His low words pushed me to the edge. A hoarse cry escaped my lips as I came, shooting hot semen into his ass. I came for what seemed forever, then collapsed against his back, breathing hard.

We lay like that for a while before I remembered where I was. My now-flaccid cock slipped out of him and I lay down on the mattress beside him.

Eyes glassy, Chip lowered himself to his stomach and rolled over. "Good?" he asked.

All I could do was grunt in return. I looked at his cock — it was still hard, more pre-seminal fluid beading at the tip.

"You didn't come," I muttered.

He shook his head. "I can hold it."

"Lots of experience, I guess."

He grinned like a wolf. "Plenty."

I nodded. "I forgot."

"It's better for me inside you."

"Is that a hint?"

"More like a demand." His grin widened. "But I'll give you time to recover."

"Thanks a lot." I leaned back against the bulkhead and watched him. He'd taken his cock into one hand and was stroking it, rubbing his left nipple with the other. "Want me to do that?" I asked as he spread the precome over the large purple tip, a look of ecstasy on his face.

"There's a lot I want you to do to me, but this is a good start."

I moved towards him, gently rubbing his nipples, gradually increasing the pressure. Then I lowered my mouth to his chest and took one hard nipple into my mouth.

"Harder," he whispered, and I sucked harder. "Now the other one," and I moved to suck on the other one. "Oh, Lee," he moaned. "So good. Touch me, please. Take my cock, rub me."

I stroked his cock. It continued to leak precome, and I spread the moisture over the tip. He groaned in arousal, and I could feel him shaking. He moved his hand down to my ass, gently stroking between my cheeks. He's a gentle lover, but thorough, and I finally realized why the women he'd known had turned his abilities into legend — he saw to his partner's needs before taking his own pleasure. I wondered how many men had been lucky enough to have shared his bed. It couldn't have been too many — I'd never heard any rumors to the effect that he liked men, while his reputation as a stud was all over the Institute — and beyond.

His eyes were dark, aroused, and I knew he wouldn't wait much longer. I handed him the tube of K-Y.

He grinned at me. "We're going to do it a little differently this time," he said. "Lie on your back."

I looked at him uncertainly. "My back?" This was still new to me and I'd gotten used to doing it doggy style.

"Your back," he said, eyes gleaming. "Trust me."

I'd trusted him with my life on more than one occasion — I could certainly trust him with my ass. I rolled over onto my back.

He handed me the pillows. "Put these under your hips," he ordered, and I did. "Spread your legs." Then he knelt between my legs, reached out and began teasing my asshole, and bending over to lick my balls — long, broad strokes that nearly sent me through the ceiling. And then his tongue touched my ass.

"Christ, Chip," I gasped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Did you like it?"

"You have to ask?"

He tongued me again before stopping and smearing jelly on my asshole. Then he inserted one long, strong finger. He finger-fucked me for an eternity, and I could see his eyes darken, glaze over as I watched. I reached for his cock and he leaned towards me. "Get me ready," he whispered hoarsely, "I wanna be inside you."

I took the K-Y and smeared it over his throbbing cock, luxuriating in the groans my actions produced. He's so uninhibited when we fuck — I still hesitate to call it making love — nothing like the proper on-duty persona he projects. But here, naked as the day he was born, his rock-hard cock in my ass or his ass rising in the air for me, begging me to take him, he's one of the wildest, must uninhibited people I've ever met. No pretenses, no lies between us — just honesty and openness. And sex — pure, raw sex. The best sex I’ve ever had in my life.

He reached down between us and slipped his hands under my ass, raising me up. He aimed the tip of that big, thick cock right for my asshole. I watched his eyes darken and then close in ecstasy as he slipped in, filling me. He braced his hands by my shoulders, whispering, "Lee...."

That was when he kissed me for the first time. I wasn't expecting it but opened my mouth, letting his questing tongue have free rein. He slipped one hand behind my head, pulling me closer, plundering my mouth as his cock rammed into my ass. After my first initial surprise I returned his kiss with enthusiasm, my tongue sliding under, over his. My response turned him on even more, because he fucked me harder, groaning into my mouth, pumping that big cock into me until he finally threw his head back, choked out a scream, and collapsed onto me, writhing.

I held him until his trembling stopped, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He raised his head and kissed me again, gently this time, nipping at my lips. Then he sighed and buried his head in my neck. "God, Lee, that was so good. So good." He softened, falling out of me, then moved off me.

But I wasn't ready to end the contact. I pulled him close to me. He lay his head on my shoulder and threw one long leg over mine.

We slept for a while; I don't know how long. When I awoke, though, I had a raging hard-on, as if I hadn't come in a month instead of getting — and giving — the fucking of my life. I looked at Chip. He was still asleep, a smile on his face. His hair had fallen into his eyes, and he looked like a little boy. His arm was thrown across my abdomen and his leg was across mine — and, peeking from under the leg, was a respectable erection. No little boy alive had a cock like that.

"Fuck me, Lee," he murmured, and I looked at him, finding him still asleep. I couldn't reach his asshole but I could reach his cock, and I began stroking it, feeling it swell and lengthen in my hand. I stroked harder, then took my own cock into my hand and began stroking it as well.

He woke, looking at me with sleepy blue eyes. Then he moved up to kiss me, thrusting into my hand. He crouched over me, kissing me, driving his tongue into my mouth and his cock into my hand, until he came, spurting semen all over my belly.

He didn't collapse onto me, but remained crouched over me, panting hard, trying to catch his breath — and trying to wake up, I think. Then he reached down, wiped the semen off my belly, and moved backwards, straddling me. He spread the come onto my stiff cock, and then, raising up, lowered himself onto me.

I nearly died from the sensation. I'd been ridden by women uncounted times before, but I had never realized that a man could perform the same way. He rocked his pelvis against me, taking me deep. His balls rubbed against my belly, and, incredibly, he began to get hard again.

It was hard for me to think, submerged as I was in his hot, tight ass. But I reached out, stroking him to full, glorious renewed hardness. The tip of his cock turned dark red, then purple. He closed his eyes as he brought his upper body down close to mine, and rubbed one nipple as I stroked his cock.

He was close to another orgasm, and I was close to mine. I drove into him as he rocked on me, milking him, praying he'd come first since I didn't think I'd be able to keep stroking once I began to come.

He gasped, threw his head back, and rocked his pelvis even harder as he came again. The violent rocking motion triggered my own orgasm, and I exploded into him.

He collapsed onto my chest and we dozed for a while. It felt good to have him close. If only he could spend every night here with me, where he belonged.

I nudged him awake. “Hey. Wake up. The maintenance crew will be here soon, and I don’t want to surprise them.”

Chip looked at me with sleepy blue eyes that made me want to push him flat on his back and take him again. “No, I guess not.” He paused, looked away, then met my eyes again. “When….”

“Will we see each other again?” I finished for him.

Chip nodded. “Something like that.”

“How about tonight? We can have dinner," I suggested.

“I had something more intimate in mind.”

I grinned at him. “I was going to save that for dessert.”


End file.
